<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pay It No Mind! by TiffyB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833243">Pay It No Mind!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB'>TiffyB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forced Orgasm, Gen, Humiliation, Improvised Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Short, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam has some trouble absorbing a new demonic shard...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pay It No Mind!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- <a href="https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks">Twitter</a> - || - <a href="https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv">Discord</a> -</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How could you?!” the succubus cried out before dissolving into ash.</p><p>Some of the demon crystallized, leaving its essence and power behind. It hovered in air before lunging toward Miriam, much like any shard she would absorb. The dark-haired girl blinked at first, noting something was very different about this one, though. It moved faster than she could react to the arching trajectory of the thing. And yet, she could clearly discern the odd shape of the shard. The tip was blunt and dome-shaped, tapering down past the cap, but quickly widening with multiple curves and protrusions along the entire length.</p><p>Her skirt fluttered from the speed of the thing, even as she jumped to dodge it. She wasn’t sure this demonic power would be useful, or if she even wanted it based on how the shard was reacting. Her tattooed and rune-covered skin was a beacon to these shards, though.</p><p>Miriam winced beforehand, knowing what was about to happen. And yet, it was over in less than a second. She felt the demonic shard pressing against the crotch of her panties, and then the fabric pushing up against her pussy. The brunette’s expression turned to a scowl of discomfort as more and more of her underwear was stuffed uncomfortably into her sex. And just as the discomfort started on the verge of pain, she felt the fabric ripping.</p><p>Her mouth opened and her eyes went wide as the shard kept going at its current speed. It was surprisingly slick, which was perhaps her only saving grace. Miriam’s eyes flickered as more and more of the shard pushed forward, the widening length stretching her at an alarming rate.</p><p>Time suddenly went back to normal and she landed from the initial jump, only to immediately fall to her hands and knees. Breathing heavily, she tried to focus and adjust now that it was over, but the sensation of her pussy stretching was still very real.</p><p>“Wh-what?” she muttered to herself. “I didn’t absorb it?”</p><p>The thick, glowing thing was only half inside Miriam as she still bent over with the other half protruding from underneath her skirt. Much to the brunette’s surprise, the phallic shard began slowly pulling out, forcing a hushed whimper from the woman’s lips. Nibbling her bottom lip, she reached between her legs to grab it. She didn’t need to absorb every shard, after all. There was hardly a skill worth enduring this kind of humiliation and discomfort for. Yet, as she grabbed the pulsing, demonic shard, it began spinning.</p><p>“N-no way!” Miriam blushed as she did her best to grab the damned thing.  The motion made it nearly impossible to grip due to how slick it was. She struggled to push herself up on her knees while trying to utilize her other hand, but as she eased into a kneeling position the base of the shard pressed against the ground, forcing more of the thing into her.</p><p>Pushing herself into a standing position, she glanced down to see the glowing shard sticking out from the bottom of her skirt. Miriam was quick to scope out the area, fully expecting Zangetsu to stumble upon her like this. She would never recover from the shame. Just as she spread her legs, hesitantly lifting her skirt to get a better look at what she was dealing with, the shard intensified its spinning motion.</p><p>The brunette’s eyes flickered and her legs wobbled as she tried to maintain her balance. Her hands clenched into tight fists as she stared awkwardly ahead, using every ounce of resolve to simply stay on her feet. Miriam was so very stubborn as she tried to deny the sensations of pleasure as they overwhelmed her body. </p><p>The constant spinning, each bump and ridge rubbing against just the right spot, was too much for Miriam to handle. It was a sensation she rarely had time for, but had certainly found its calming effects to be enjoyable from time to time. She wanted to deny the urge welling up inside of her. Her breathing became heavier as she attempted to overcome it. She would defeat this demon like she had any other—with sheer willpower and force. </p><p>Miriam was so very strong and focused until she went over the edge. She whimpered, her body tensing again as she climaxed. The orgasmic sensation coursed through every fiber of her body. Her scowling expression immediately softened, her mouth agape while her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Her pussy clenched around the rotating shard as she fell to her knees once again.</p><p>Breathing heavily with a heavy sheen of sweat on her forehead, she noticed the thing had quickly stopped all motion as she dropped to her knees again. It was some relief, at least. She glanced around again, making sure no one had witnessed that shameful act. Reluctantly, Miriam grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it upward once more, fully expecting the shard to start spinning again. Instead, shockingly, nothing happened.</p><p>She spread her knees a bit as she glanced between her own legs, staring at the thick chunk of demonic energy still sticking out of her pussy. The brunette was completely dumbstruck. There was no way something this large would ever fit inside of her. Grabbing what she could, she attempted to tug it out again, but it was still just too slick. Miriam was certain at least some of the slickness was her fault, knowing her own juices coated a portion of the shard now.</p><p>The brunette gripped it as best as she could, steadying herself with one foot against the ground. And yet, that was all it took for the shard to begin its rotation once more, although at a much slower rate. She gasped, still recovering from the previous orgasm.</p><p>“Th-this damned thing is cursed,” Miriam muttered, immediately realizing the redundancy in her statement. She quickly went back to both knees on the floor and the motion stopped. She smiled victoriously, having figured out the puzzle, although the feeling of success quickly faded with the realization that she was still stuck in this predicament. The shard was still very firmly lodged in her pussy while God-knows-what lurked around, ready to take advantage of the situation.</p><p>The base of the shard still rested against the floor in this position. Nibbling her bottom lip, she took a quick survey again, realizing how awkward this was about to get. With a sigh of defeat, she leaned over on her hands and knees again, crudely lowering herself until her face rested against the floor. Both hands reached between her thighs as she attempted to grab the thing. And yet, as she touched it, it immediately came to life again. It didn’t spin this time, but the force was slow and hard as more of the demonic shard plunged into her body.</p><p>Miriam grunted as she tried to endure the pleasure, knowing her body would absorb it eventually. It was just like any other shard—well, mostly. She just needed it to sufficiently penetrate her, maybe? She honestly had no idea how it worked. It usually just worked. The slick, pussy-stretching length moved tortuously slow, every bulge and bump causing the brunette to arch her back. She would never admit it, but she could get used to this feeling. And yet she needed it to hurry and dissipate. She had work to do!</p><p>“Mmmm,” she moaned as her eyes rolled back, “C-come on. Hurry up and do your thing.”</p><p>As if on cue, the shard pulled back rather noticeably. Miriam gasped and arched her back, and the movement reversed, pushing into her once again. Her fingers grabbed it again, feeling the width and realizing she had lost so much progress with her unfortunate actions. And yet, another thought went through her mind.</p><p>She shifted her posture again, rounding her back and feeling the shard sliding out. A smile of relief crossed her lips, glad she found a way to get the damned thing out but also enjoying the way each protuberance caressed her dripping pussy. Although, her wetness could very well have been blamed on the slick substance the demonic shard seemed to produce. Yes, that was the source of it all—the shard had soaked what was left of her panties. It hadn’t been her at all. Miriam closed her eyes and reveled in the wonderful sensations, waiting for it to all be over… until it stopped.</p><p>Blinking, she reached between her legs and grabbed it once more. Her fingers fit very easily around the tip of the shard, but the phallic head was still invisibly anchored against her pussy. She pulled a bit, curiously wiggling about as she tried to dislodge the unwelcome nuisance. Nothing moved it from the intended target.</p><p>“This is ridiculous,” Miriam scoffed, wondering how absolutely stupid she looked right now, on her hands and knees with a massive demonic rune poised directly against her pussy.</p><p>And then she heard the sounds of battle. It wasn’t very far away—perhaps a few rooms away. She absolutely couldn’t be found like this! She knew what she had to do, though. Arching her back and thrusting her ass toward the air, the shard slammed forward. It buried most of itself in Miriam’s pussy with the first motion, only to slow down as the rest of the cunt-stretching width pushed forward.</p><p>“A-any time now…” Sweat dripped from her forehead as she nuzzled her cheek against the dusty stone floor. The sounds of battle were slowly drifting off. Whatever fight had finished and the sound of boots echoing in the next room was deafening. Miriam’s eyes locked onto the doorknob, watching it slowly turn.</p><p>She jumped to her feet, brushing the dust off the front of her dress just in time for Zangetsu to saunter into the room. His eyes narrowed as he looked her over, always judging her.<br/>
“Zangetsu!” she called out, “H-have you carried out your mission yet?”</p><p>“Hm,” the demon hunter glared at her, appraising her current condition with suspicion. “It continues. The answers are within my grasp. And you? Have you been able to find Gebel or any new information?”</p><p>“N-no,” Miriam whimpered, “not yet.” With both feet firmly planted on the ground the shard spun continuously beneath her skirt. A deep blush covered her cheeks as she tried to act completely natural.</p><p>“You seem troubled. Did the demons in this room give you trouble?” Zangetsu stared intently, watching Miriam’s face switch from a shade of pink to near crimson in mere moments.</p><p>“Nope! No prob-problems,” Miriam groaned as her eyes flickered, followed by a deep sigh. Her knees wobbled the entire time.</p><p>“I see,” Zangetsu scoffed before walking past the woman, stopping for just a moment. “You reek,” he glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>“H-huh?” Miriam’s eyes widened as she froze. The shard never stopped. Her juices freely ran down her thighs. A few drops of femmecum puddled against the stone floor with a wet, dripping, continuous plink.</p><p>“You reek of sorcery, Shardbinder. Sorcery and… something else that I can’t quite put my finger on…” he trailed off as he continued toward the opposite exit. “Don’t think our business is finished yet…”</p><p>Miriam swallowed hard as the door closed behind the demon hunter. She fell back to her knees. She was back to square one with this problem again, but at least her pride was still intact… for now. She arched her back again, thrusting her ass high into the air while laying her face against the dirty floor once again. The thick, glowing shard began its slow and steady plunging motion yet again while Miriam’s ruined panties continued to drip with her arousal.</p><p>With enough time the shard would be absorbed… hopefully…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks">Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks</a>
</p><p><a href="https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv">Hang out with me in Discord.</a> Join and become part of the community!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>